Mr Men in the Warriors World
by Alone and Confused
Summary: Mr. Small and Mr. Nosy ask Little Miss Magic to bring some Warriors books to Dillydale, but she accidentally turns all of the Mr. Men and Little Misses into cats. Will she be able to return them to normal? R&R. Rated T just in case. DISCONTINUED...for now.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mr. Men series, Roger Hargreaves does. And I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. I've loved The Mr. Men series for years now, and when I was younger, my mom would buy the books for me and read them to me, and I use to watch it every day. Even though some many see 16 is too old to like a show like this, I don't care. I grew up with it and I'll always love it. But I have only recently got into Warriors, but so far I love it! Now this story was first thought of by my friend, but she said I could finish writing it and post it as my first story. I really hope you all love it! Thanks! ^^**

* * *

"_The rising sun broke over the trees," _Mr. Small was reading to Mr. Nosy, moving his eyes as he stared at the book he was holding in his hands," _and flooded the clearing with light and warmth, and it seemed to Firestar that no dawn had ever been brighter." _Coming to the end of the book, Mr. Small closed it and glanced up at his friend, who was wide eyed and letting out a soundless gasp.

"Wow!" Mr. Nosy exclaimed, shaking his head, his expression still surprised. "Bone killed Whitestorm, and Firestar killed Scourge!"

"I know," Mr. Small murmured. "That was amazing and interesting. Aren't _Warriors _great?"

"Uh huh." Mr. Nosy nodded slowly, seeming to be lost in thought.

Both fell silent; they had ran out of things to say. Mr. Small picked up the book that had been laying on his lap and hopped out of his chair. The book in his tiny hands, he started walking toward his and Mr. Nosy's room. It was a few moments before his friend joined him, stopping when he saw Mr. Small going through the closet, moving stuff aside.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Nosy asked as he walked toward his friend, who glanced at him before going back to moving stuff in the closet.

At first, Mr. Small didn't answer. Instead, he picked up six books—all _Warriors_. He backed out of the closet, a little unsteady as he carried the heavy stack over to his best friend. He set them in front of Mr. Nosy, who saw that _The Darkest Hour__**, **_the book they just finished reading, was on top.

"Six books," Mr. Small muttered. "The first series."

"But aren't there more series?" Mr. Nosy asked.

"Yes, but these are the only books Dillydale has." Mr. Small sighed. "We looked all over the library _and _the book store." He walked to his bed and jumped on it, laying across the covers.

"Wait!" Mr. Nosy ran after his friend, skidding to a halt. Mr. Small jumped up in surprise, landing on his feet on the bed.

"What?" he gasped.

"Miss Magic!" Mr. Nosy simply answered, excitement edging his voice.

"What?" Mr. Small repeated in confusion.

"She does all those spells," his friend explained, smiling. "Maybe she could zap us all the _Warriors _books!"

"Maybe," Mr. Small murmured, uncertain. "But she's not really good with her spells." he added after a moment of thinking.

"You want the rest of the books, don't you?" Mr. Nosy demanded.

Mr. Small held his friend's gaze for a few minutes before replying. "I guess it's worth a try."

"Come on, then!" Mr. Nosy ran out of the room, heading toward the front door. But Mr. Small followed more slowly, uncertainly shinning in his tiny eyes.

They searched almost all of Dillydale, until finally they found Little Miss Magic. She was walking down the sidewalk with Mr. Funny. They stared at Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small, who were out of breath from running around half of Dillydale.

"What's wrong?" Little Miss Magic asked them in her Scottish accent, while Mr. Funny just looked at them anxiously.

While Mr. Nosy explained what he and his friend wanted Little Miss Magic to do, Mr. Small got his breath back. He had some time to think about this, while his friend told Little Miss. Magic about their request. _Is this really a good idea? _he thought a little uneasy. He had a feeling that nothing but trouble could come from this.

"You want me to zap you all the _Warriors _books here?" Little Miss Magic asked when Mr. Nosy was done talking.

"Yes." Mr. Nosy nodded.

"I don't know..." Little Miss Magic's voice died away.

"That's how I feel." Mr. Small said, glancing at his friend out of the corner of his eye.

Little Miss Magic thought about the request some more, and then she took out her wand, exclaiming, "I'll do it!"

"What?" Mr. Small gasped in horror.

"Yes!" Mr. Nosy said at the same time.

The two friends turned on each other.

"Why don't you want to get the books?" Mr. Nosy demanded.

"I just don't think it's a good idea." Mr. Small answered. "Maybe if we look around Dillydale, we might find some more—"

"There's no more _Warriors _books here!" Mr. Nosy snapped.

"There could be!" Mr. Small yelled back, starting to lose his temper.

Little Miss Magic and Mr. Funny ran in between them; Little Miss Magic held Mr. Nosy back, while Mr. Funny tried to calm Mr. Small down.

"Stop it!" Little Miss Magic told them. "Y'all are friends!"

Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small stared at each other for a while until finally, Mr. Small sighed and said to his friend," I'm sorry, Mr. Nosy. I do want to read all the other books." Then he looked at Little Miss Magic. "You can zap us the books," he told her.

"Great!" Little Miss Magic waved her wand while she said some magic words, and then darkness surrounded them all.

* * *

**Review,******************** s'il vous plaît**, and I'll have the next chapter up when I can!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own The Mr. Men Show or Warriors.**

* * *

A cool breeze woke Mr. Small, but he didn't want to get up. He had never had such a good night sleep, and he just wanted to stay in his bed and sleep until he couldn't anymore. He reached out to feel for the covers so he could pull them over his head to block out the bright sunlight that was coming through the window.

But he felt his hand rub against something jagged. Suddenly he noticed that instead of a soft bed with pillows and covering, he was laying on a tangled platform. Confused, he began to feel around him, but nothing felt the same. He was definitely not in his bed anymore. Just then something dawned on him. _How come I can feel air? _he thought, beginning to freak out, but he tried to calm himself. _And why don't I feel my bed? What actually _am_ I laying in?_

He slowly blinked open his eyes, almost too afraid to know the answers to his confused questions. He glanced around, an ice cold shiver running down his spine. He was curled up in a bracken nest that had moss lining it as if to soften the bedding. He was in what appeared to be a cave with brambles sticking out of the roof and walls. Across from him, a hole yawned somewhere Mr. Small couldn't see because of the bright sunlight shining, hurting his eyes and hiding what lay beyond the walls.

Instead of two feet, he now had four paws; his body was now covered with brown-and-gray fur. Something flicked at the edge of his vision, and he glanced behind him to see a tail, which was contacted to his rear, slowly moving to and fro, stirring the bracken and moss under him.

_I'm a cat! _he realized with surprise yet approval.

But he wasn't sure whether he should feel excited or worried. He had grown to love _Warriors_ so much that he would often find himself thanking StarClan or calling out for their help if he was in trouble. Also, he would use Clan terms without noticing. He knew his best friend, Mr. Nosy, did the same thing, and now Mr. Small was a cat, most likely in a Clan. Here was his chance to experience life as a real Clan cat instead of just reading about them!

He got up and shook his pelt, knocking off some moss. Then he jumped out of his nest. He stared down at his paws for a long moment, trying to remember what ThunderClan cats did when they first wake up.

Lifting one of his paws, he brought it to his face and licked it. Then he drew it over his ears in turn. He did this for minutes; he suddenly stopped mid-lick and blinked, staring at a nest not far from him. In the nest, a ball of fur was curled up. The side of the cat raised and fell as it gently breathed, fast asleep.

Mr. Small stalked over there, his belly fur brushing the moss on the den floor. His ears twitched. The cat had a light gray pelt, and Mr. Small wondered who it could be. When he got to him, he poked the tabby's side with a gentle paw.

The gray cat lifted his head sleepily and slowly opened his amber eyes. As soon as he saw Mr. Small, he jumped to his paws, eyes wide, and mewed in a frightened tone," Get away from me, you demon cat!"

Mr. Small purred when he realized who it was. He leaned closer to his friend and whispered to him," Everything's alright, Mr. Nervous. Keep your voice down, please." He paused for a second before adding, still in a low tone," It's me: Mr. Small."

"You're not Mr. Small!" the cat responded, still sounding scared, and he began to back up. "Mr. Small is a—" He stopped meowing as if something just came to him. He began to examine himself. "I'm a cat!" he yowled, eyes so wide that Mr. Small could see the white rims around them.

_I got to calm him down before he wakes every cat in here! _Mr. Small thought urgently, glancing around at the other nests. He didn't want to wake the others, just yet, if they were going to freak out like Mr. Nervous.

"Shhh!" the small cat hissed through clenched teeth, not meaning to sound so harsh. "You want to wake up everyone in here?"

"B-but where a-a-are w-we?" Mr. Nervous stammered, looking around the den widely as if he expected a horrible creature to come out of nowhere and attack him. But Mr. Small knew better—he has read the _Warriors _books. He knew there was nothing bad in camp. However, outside the camp was a whole different story. He couldn't tell that to Mr. Nervous, though.

"I believe we are in a Clan." Mr. Small sat down in front of his friend, wrapping his tail tightly around his paws.

"A Clan?" the nervous cat echoed, putting his had to one side. Thankfully, he seemed to have calmed down a little and was more curious rather than scared now, as if he really wanted to know what his friend was talking about.

"Yes, a Clan." Mr. Small looked around the den. "Miss. Magic must have turned all of Dillydale into a Clan," he muttered. "I knew this wasn't a good idea." He thought into that, and then he found himself getting really excited. "Yes!" His tail shot up as he jumped to his paws, forgetting the need to be quiet. "Clan life is great!"

"It is?" Mr. Nervous sounded confused.

Quickly and quietly, Mr. Small explained about life as a Clan cat and what happens in the books.

"So, now Dillydale is a Clan..." Mr. Nervous murmured, looking at his paws.

"Yes," Mr. Small replied, not bothering to ask why that was depressing to the gray tabby. "But," he added," I think it'll be called DillyClan."

"DillyClan? What's a DillyClan?"

Mr. Small and Mr. Nervous turned around and saw a brown-and-white tom staring at them. Mr. Small padded to the cat and blinked a few times, trying to figure out who this was.

"Mr. Scatterbrain?" he asked, and the brown-and-white tom nodded.

"Don't you notice anything different?" Mr. Nervous had came to sit beside Mr. Small.

Mr. Scatterbrain thought for a moment and then looked closer at the two cats in front of him. "You got a hair cut!" The brown-and-white cat looked as if he was convinced that he got the question right.

"No, Mr. Scatterbrain," replied Mr. Small, shaking his head.

"We're cats!" Mr. Nervous blurted out loudly.

Mr. Small glanced at him through the corner of his eye, and he raised his tail to silence the jumpy cat. But it was too late. The two other cats in the den looked up and turned to the three toms.

They jumped to their paws, unaware that they were now cats like their friends. Mr. Scatterbrain walked to the two she-cats and meowed calmly," We're cats."

"What!" a white she-cat exclaimed, while the other cat—a brown she-cat—started laughing.

_I know who they are, _Mr. Small thought and then added out loud," Calm down, Miss. Naughty." He stepped closer to the white she-cat and put his tail on her should. But she pulled away from him.

The other cat—who Mr. Small knew was Little Miss Giggles—continued to laugh.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Little Miss Naughty snapped. "What is going on?"

Once again Mr. Small explained that they were now cats and are living in a Clan. By this time, Little Miss Giggles had stopped laughing, and she was now staring straight as the small cat told them what was happening. Out of the corner of his eye, Mr. Small saw another cat laying in a nest at the back of the den.

When he was done explaining, the small cat walked over to his friend and poked his side. The tom raised his cream-colored head, blinking open his eyes. Then he yawned, got to his paws, and stretched his legs in turn. He paused half way through his stretch. Then he looked closer at Mr. Small, who was staring into the cat's eyes.

"What's going on?" the cream-furred tom asked in a sleepily tone.

"I'll tell you later," Mr. Small sighed, getting tired of explaining to the ones who joins in the conservation right after he is done meowing. "First, we need to call a meeting."

"A meeting?" Mr. Nervous echoed. "Why do we need a meeting?"

"So we can explain what's going on to every cat," the small brown-and-gray cat answered, padding over to the entrance of the den.

"Every cat?" Mr. Lazy, the cream-furred tom, blinked a few times, and then he laid back in his nest, seeming to get comfortable. He yawned once more and closed his eyes, not waiting for a reply. But one of his ears twitched, as if he was still listening to his friends.

_At least he isn't freaking out, _Mr. Small thought, glancing at the lazy tom. He felt grateful. _But I still have to explain everything. Maybe Mr. Nosy could help, but he's not in this den, and I don't know what he looks like._

"We just need to calm down and...and...check the other dens," he meowed, looking at the four cats in front of him; Mr. Lazy was now asleep. Mr. Small saw worry in his friends' eyes. "It's going to be alright," he assured them gently. "Mr. Nosy and I has read lots of _Warriors _books, and we know almost everything about Clan life."

All four cats stared at him, blankly. It was as if everything Mr. Small was saying was going in their ears but out the other side. He sighed. _This is going to tougher than I thought._

"Okay, look." He wanted to at least make them relax. "This isn't as much different as you think it is."

"Not much different?" Little Miss Naughty growled, flexing her claws. "We're cats! It's a _big _difference!" She flicked her tail at Mr. Small. "Now I have a tail and claws and fur!"

"Other than that, it's basically like Dillydale," Mr. Small meowed.

"What happened to DillyClan?" Mr. Nervous asked.

"Huh?" Mr. Small had to think for a moment, before it came back to him. "Oh! Right, DillyClan. Well, we are a Clan now."

"So, now you're changing the town's name?" Little Miss Naughty challenged, circling the small cat. "Who died and made you leader of this crisis?"

"It's not a crisis," Mr. Small objected. "And we're not human anymore, so what's the point in keeping the town's name? We are a Clan," he repeated.

Little Miss Naughty came to a halt beside the other cats, and exchanged a glanced with Little Miss Giggles.

"Then if we are cats in a Clan," Mr. Scatterbrain began, but he paused for a few heartbeats, and when he opened his mouth again, he was talking about something else. "What is Clan life like?"

Mr. Small sighed. "I'll explain that during the meeting."

"How do we know if there are more cats here?" Little Miss Giggles spoke up. She had been sitting in the back quietly, not laughing and when she talked, it was in a whisper.

_She must be scared, _Mr. Small guessed. _They all are. _"We have to check the other dens," he told them again.

"What other dens?" Mr. Nervous asked, his voice shaking.

"I don't see any other den," Mr. Scatterbrain added, looking around like he expected to see more dens inside the cave they were in.

"There's more dens out there." Mr. Small pointed with his tail to the entrance that led into the clearing. Every cat turned to where their friend was gesturing to.

"Ou-out th-there?" Mr. Nervous stammered, beginning to shake. He crouched down, wrapping his tail around his body as if trying to protect himself. "Who knows what's out there?"

"It's the main clearing," Mr. Small assured him gently. "We are in camp right now."

"What's outside of camp?" Little Miss Naughty asked, seeming to have relaxed a little bit; her tail was bind over her paws, and her eyes clouded with confusion and interest.

Mr. Small thought about that and then shrugged. "In the books, ThunderClan lives in an oak forest," he explained," while ShadowClan lives in the marsh. WindClan lives on a moor, and RiverClan lives in a territory that has a river on the edge of their land that separates themselves with ThunderClan. Also, they have a stream that goes around their camp as if to protect it."

The four cats stared at the small tom, and Mr. Small noticed Mr. Lazy lifting his head and blinked at his friends as if he was trying to understand what he just heard, though he stayed in his nest on the other side of the den.

"Let's just go and wake the others," Mr. Small finally meowed, but the cats just continued on staring at him, making him very uncomfortable. "Come on," he growled and then walked to the entrance, pushing past the brambles, which scratched his pelt. But the pain was distance as he blinked to adjust to the bright sunshine outside.

Once he could see, his eyes throw open in surprise. The camp was huge! He narrowed his eyes when a beam of light hit them. He could tell that the camp was well protected with brambles and bushes edging the side of it. Trees towered over the hollow, casting shade that reached Mr. Small's paws. It still felt like a hot day though, even with the shade. He'd guess it was the middle of greenleaf.

_Perfect weather, _he thought as he began to padded farther into the clearing. He noticed that there was a gaping hole which had brambles and gorse, and it went upward, leading into the territory above. He strolled over there, peering into the shadows at the steep slope. Then he glanced down at his short legs. _I barely look like an apprentice, _he realize with a sinking feeling. _I look more like a kit! How am I suppose to climb _that?

He looked around the rest of the camp. There was a den not far from him, under a bush. Having an idea of what cats were in it, he made his way over to it. He poked his head in the entrance and found himself looking at a group of cats, all fast asleep in their own nests. The air was filled with gentle snoring as his friends enjoyed their dreams, unaware of what surprise awaited them when they wake up.

_I don't want to to yowl and wake them all up, but how else am I going to find out who's who? Maybe I can think of a way to keep them calm so I can think of an easier way to explain everything._

Mr. Small backed out of the den and turned around, almost bumping heads with Mr. Nervous. But he stopped just in time. He stared beyond the jumpy cat and saw that everyone, except for Mr. Lazy, had came out of the den he was just in.

"What did you find?" Little Miss Naughty asked.

"This is the warriors' den," Mr. Small answered, pointing to the bush.

"If that's the warriors' den," Mr. Nervous began," what was the den we were just in?"

"Probably the apprentices' den," the small cat guessed, once more filling upset that he looked more like a kit than a apprentice. _But I got to be an apprentice, since I was in the den, not the nursery!_

"So that means, everyone who was in that den is apprentices?" Little Miss Giggles asked, blinking.

Mr. Small nodded, deep in thought. "If we are apprentices," he finally meowed," then our names would have to end with 'paw'."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Scatterbrain asked, putting his head to one side as if confused.

"Well...um...for example, I would be called Smallpaw, and you'd be named Scatterbrainpaw."

The four cats blinked, still not understanding what Mr. Small was telling them.

"Let's just wake the others," he growled, turning away from them and looking at the entrance to the warriors' den. "I'll explain everything during the meeting."

He poked his head into the den and saw a very black tom staring at him, his light green eyes glowing with excitement. There was something familiar about this cat.

"Mr. Nosy?" the small cat whispered.

"Mr. Small?" the black tom responded, and Mr. Small nodded.

"Are we in a Clan?" Mr. Nosy asked.

Once again, Mr. Small nodded. "Come on, Mr. Nosy," he mewed, flexing his claws in the soft moss that lined the den floor. "Wake everyone up. Just tell them that there's a meeting, and we'll explain beyond that during it." He ducked out again before Mr. Nosy could reply.

A heartbeat later, Mr. Small heard surprised voices inside the den. _I don't think Mr. Nosy can handle all those cats, who were humans only yesterday. _But right now, he had to know if there were anymore cats in the other dens. Maybe there was a cat in the leader's den, or the nursery, or even the medicine den. But which den is which?

He looked across the clearing and saw a den under a huge rock that stretched out above the den, sending a long shadow almost to Mr. Small's paws. _That stone could be called the highrock, like in ThunderClan. _He ran over to the rock and padded to the entrance to the den, which had lichen hanging down, just like Bluestar's den before the fire had swept through the ThunderClan camp, burning all the stems.

Mr. Small pocked his head into the den. There was a bracken nest that had feathers covering the edges, and a stale, slight familiar scent drifted to his scent glades. The moss was pushed down as if once a cat had slept in it, but not in a while. It was as if this den belonged to someone, though it must have been moons since they used it.

_Okay, so there's no leader yet, _he thought as he backed out of the den and into the clearing, wondering who StarClan choose to be DillyClan's leader and deputy and medicine cat. Thinking of the medicine cat, he thought he should found where the medicine den was and check it out.

He stepped out of the shadows and into the light, thankful to be out of the gloom.

He looked around the clearing for more dens. He spotted one close to the camp entrance and another one just opposite of the highrock, a trail leading behind it as if it was a secret way out of camp. He realized that during special situations, a cat could sneak away without being noticed. _That could be a good thing, _he thought.

The den closest to the entrance was under a bramble thicket, while the other one was a cave that had thorns on it as if to reinforced it's protection. By the looks of them, it was easy to tell which one was which; plus, there was a strong, warm milky scent coming from the cave.

"Mr. Nervous! Mr. Scatterbrain!" he called to the two toms, who were still standing by Little Miss Naughty and Little Miss Giggles. But when Mr. Small called to them, they walked over to him.

"Could you please look in that den over there?" he asked Mr. Nervous. He flicked his tail toward the den that was closet to the gorse tunnel. "And you, Mr. Scatterbrain, look in the cave, would you?"

The two cats nodded and dashed off in the direction Mr. Small told them to go.

Then Mr. Small turned to look across the clearing, narrowing his eyes to the brightness. He could just make out a den on the far side of the clearing. A tunnel was the entrance, which was hidden by tendrils. Understanding that it must be the medicine den, he padded over there, shuddering the screen aside to push his way through.

As the tendrils swished back into place, darkness engulfed the small cat. A little uncertain, he began to walk farther into the tunnel. All of his senses were alerted for movement. Suddenly he felt like a real Clan cat, and pride filled him. Soon he'll be more like one than ever. He could hardly wait, and his paws tingled with excitement.

Soon, he began to see light up ahead, and realized that a crack in the roof allowed some light into the shadowy den. He stepped out of the tunnel and into a place that was filled with herb scent. Glancing around, he spotted a nest beside the wall. Another one was lay out beside a small pool, and he guessed that that was where sick cats slept. It was close enough to the water so if they were thirsty in the night, they could have a drink.

A very strong scent of herbs and plants came from the other side of the den, inside a split rock.

There was no cat laying in either of the nests, though, but there was a scent of cat despite his own. At some point there had been a cat in here. Not for a while, however.

Turning around, Mr. Small made his way back through the tunnel and into the clearing outside.

Once out of the medicine den, he spotted Mr. Nervous and Mr. Scatterbrain sitting beside the highrock. He walked over to them and asked," What did you find?"

"There wasn't anyone in the den I checked," Mr. Scatterbrain answered.

"But there were three cats in the den I checked: Mr. Rude, Mr. Grumpy, and Mr. Noisy," Mr. Nervous explained.

Mr. Small thought about what they just told him. "If there wasn't any cat in the den Mr. Scatterbrain looked in," he muttered to himself," then that got to be the nursery." He remembered the warm, milky scent he had smelled coming from the cave. "So that means the other den has to be where the elders sleep." He narrowed his eyes in concentration, frowning slightly.

"I don't think Mr. Rude will like it when he finds out that he's an elder," Mr. Nervous murmured. "Neither will Mr. Grumpy or Mr. Noisy."

"Well...um...Mr. Rude gets to be rude to the apprentices," Mr. Small replied. "He'll like that." He didn't bother discussing what Mr. Grumpy would like or not. _He's going to complain just about being a cat. But I'm not sure about Mr. Noisy..._

"But aren't we the apprentices?" Mr. Scatterbrain asked.

"Yes. But name one time where he _wasn't _rude to us," Mr. Small mewed.

Neither cat answered him.

Mr. Small looked around the clearing and saw that cats had came out of the other dens while he had been speaking with Mr. Nervous and Mr. Scatterbrain.

He spotted Mr. Nosy talking to a gray tom and a dark brown tom with black stripes. Mr. Small walked over to them.

"I don't want to be a cat!" the gray tom was meowing; Mr. Small noticed that his muzzle had white hair growing, as if he was getting old, and his voice was rough. His eyes shinned with age, along with anger

"How did we even become cats?" the other tom growled, flicking his tail crossly.

"I'll explain once—" Mr. Nosy cut off when he saw Mr. Small coming to them. "Mr. Small!" he greeted his best friend, sounding relieved.

Mr. Small dipped his head and sat beside the black tom. "I called this meeting to explain what's going on," he told them.

"Yes," Mr. Nosy agreed, nodding. "And don't we need new names?" He looked Mr. Small in the eyes.

"Yes, we do," Mr. Small answered.

"I don't want a new name!" the gray tom hissed, flattening his ears. Despite his old age, he obviously still had some fight in him.

"Mr. Grumpy, you don't have a choice," Mr. Nosy told him, turning to the tom.

Mr. Grumpy turned his back on the two friends without replying; he walked off, sitting in the shadow of the highrock, alone and far from the others.

The other cat—who Mr. Small knew was Mr. Stubborn—stalked off as well.

When they were out of earshot, Mr. Small turned to Mr. Nosy. "I can tell that no one is happy about being a cat," he murmured, sighing.

Mr. Nosy nodded in agreement. "But Mr. Grumpy isn't the happiest person in the world," he pointed out, looking a bit stress. "I understand what you mean though," he added after a few moments of silence. "When I woke up the ones who were in my den, they started freaking out and were asking questions that I didn't have the answers to. I'm curious to know the answers as well..."

Mr. Small couldn't help letting out a _mrrr _of laughter. Then he got serious again and said," I think it's just waking up in a cat body, in a whole different world."

Mr. Nosy nodded, staring at the cats who were gathering under the highrock, meowing uneasy to each other.

Then Mr. Small spoke up again. "Do you know any good Clan names?"

"Maybe a few. You?"

"I could probably think of a few as well," Mr. Small replied.

A chuckled sounded behind them, and they spanned around; a white she-cat with ginger paws sat just beside the highrock, her eyes sparkling. "Sometimes my magic surprises even me!" she remarked with a shrug and an uneasy purr.

Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small exchanged a glance, before turning back to Little Miss Magic.

"I can tell not everyone is enjoying this new place though," the Little Miss went on, frowning. "I am sorry. I know my spells isn't the best sometimes, but this one is...um...I have a feeling that a lot of them well be angry when they found out that I did this to them." She flicked her tail at the crowd of cats. "They'll be angry at _me."_

"It's not your fault," Mr. Nosy assure her.

"My associate is right," Mr. Small agreed. "If it''s anyone's fault, it's _ours."_

"Actually," the nosy cat began, looking down at his paws," it's my fault. _I'm _the one who demanded for you to zap the books to us."

"Don't blame yourself, Nose." Mr. Small turned to his friend. "What matters right now is to calm everyone down, not what happened in the past. It's too late to change our decision. Now we're part of a Clan, and we need to teach our friends what Clan cats do."

"What does Clan cats do?" asked Little Miss Magic, leaning closer.

"Sorry but you'll have to wait for me to explain that during the meeting," Mr. Small replied with an apologetic glance at her.

"Speaking of that," Mr. Nosy mewed, flicking his ears," shouldn't we start the meeting?"

Mr. Small nodded. "Yes." He looked around and added," Come on, Nose. Let's get everyone's attention."

As the two cats made their way through the crowd, their friends parted to let them by as if they had just done something terrible. _And in their eyes, we have, _Mr. Small realized. He could feel the eyes of the other cats burning into his pelt. _This is what Tigerstar and Darkstripe must have felt like when they were exile and the Clan turned on them. But I did nothing wrong! _And _I'm not going into exile._

Finally they got to the highrock, and Mr. Small titled his head back to see the top of the towering stone before him. He glanced at Mr. Nosy and asked," Can you jump up there? If Bluestar and Firestar can, surely we can?"

Mr. Nosy just nodded and crouched down, bracing himself for the jump. Then he pushed off the ground, launching in the air. He landed squarely on the highrock. He peered down at his friend.

Taking a deep breath, Mr. Small copied his friend. But he jumped to short, and he found himself hanging over the edge, his hinglegs dangling in midair. He tried to pulled the rest of his body up. Suddenly he felt teeth sink into his scruff and pulled him the rest of the way. Mr. Small soon found his footing on the smooth rock, and he looked at the black tom.

"Thanks!" he gasped.

Mr. Nosy just purred in reply.

When he looked down at the clearing, Mr. Small suddenly felt dizzy, and he crouched down on the stone. This was higher than he first thought. He forced himself to go to the edge and looked over at his friends below him. Every cat had their eyes on him and Mr. Nosy.

"What is the name of the Clan?" Mr. Nosy whispered into Mr. Small's ear.

"Just follow my lead," he whispered back. He looked down at his Clanmates. "Cats of DillyClan," he began, raising his voice so that everyone could hear him. But he was interrupted by surprise meows.

"DillyClan?"

"What's that?"

"This doesn't make any sense!"

"Silence!" Mr. Nosy yowled, causing every cat to fall quiet. "We are trying to explain to you what is going on, and if you just stop meowing, we can!"

"Now that we have you attention," Mr. Small went on, dipping his head to his friend," I know you are scared that you woke up and found yourselves as cats, but—"

"Scared?" a ginger she-cat called out, hurt in her voice. "I'm not scared! If this is scary, then I love it!"

Mr. Small looked down at the cat. _Of course Miss. Scary would like this, _he thought, frowning. _She's not scared of anything, and she loves fear. But the others must be terrified and worry._

"As I as saying," Mr. Small continued, not bothering to reply to Little Miss Scary. "There's no need to worry or panic."

"No need to worry?" a black tom growled, flexing his caws and lashing his tail. "We're _cats!"_

"Exactly!" a mottled gray tom agreed. "We weren't cats yesterday!"

"Just relax!" Mr. Nosy called down to them in a tone that warned no cat to argue with him.

Mr. Small glanced at his friend; he had never spoke like that before. He shrug the uneasy feeling away as he began to meow again. "Anyways," he went on," we are a Clan now, so you need to listen to us, since we know more about life in a Clan."

However, his words made the cats below him stir once more.

"Why do we have to listen to _you?"_ a cat challenged.

"Yeah!" another one agreed. "You're not the boss of us!"

"But in a Clan, there's a leader," Mr. Small protested. He opened his mouth to add something, but someone called out," And you think that should be _you _just because you read the books?"

Mr. Small hung his head, feeling ashamed of himself, because that was exactly what he was thinking.

"It makes sense though," Mr. Nosy jumped to his friend's defense. "We read the books, we know more about Clan life than any of you."

"I'm sure you're not the only ones who has read the books," Mr. Grumpy called out, flicking his tail angrily. He jumped to his paws and glared at the two cats on the stone.

"Alright then." Mr. Small met his gaze for a moment. Then he scanned the crowd below him. "If there is anyone else who has read at least one book in the _Warriors _series, please come forward." He waited on the highrock beside his best friend. But no one stepped forward. He nodded and meowed," Right. Now can we continued?"

Mr. Grumpy narrowed his eyes and sat back down. He said nothing though.

"Okay." Mr. Small realized that the fur on his shoulder was bristling, and he forced them to lay flat again. "Now, we're _not _calling ourselves the leaders of this Clan, but for now, we are the ones who organize the patrols and stuff like that."

By the confused glances cast by the cats below, Mr. Small could tell that they had no idea what he was talking about. Sighing, he explained," In a Clan, the cats patrol their territory from rival Clans. There are also hunting parties that gather prey so the Clan will have enough to eat."

"But, sadly, during leafbare, prey go into hiding, and the Clan goes hungry for a few moons," Mr. Nosy pointed out. "We can find enough prey to stay alive though," he added quickly.

"Yes," Mr. Small agreed.

Murmurs started up again, and Mr. Small could tell that they were still confused. "Alright, as the days past, you'll understand the ways of Clan life," he called down to his friends. "Right now, let's focus on Clan names."

"Clan names?" someone asked.

"What do you mean?" another one mewed.

"All Clan cats has special names," Mr. Small answered.

"For example," Mr. Nosy added," as a kit a cat could be named Snowkit. When she reach her sixth moon, she'll take on the apprentice name as Snowpaw. Then, after her training, after she has learned all she needs to about being a warrior, she'll be renamed...um...something like Snowheart. That'll be her name for the rest of her life."

"Unless something happens that causes her to be renamed something else," Mr. Small meowed, remembering Brightpaw being named Lostface after a dog pack attack her and messed up her face. She had lost one of her eyes and her ear was shredded. Bluestar had named her that because of her private war with StarClan. But after Bluestar died and Firestar became leader, Cloudtail had insisted in having Lostface change her name. After speaking with an elder called One-eye, Firestar held a meeting in which he took away the horrible name Lostface and gave her the name Brightheart for her bright spirit, even when her place in the Clan was threatened, for she couldn't be a warrior with her injuries.

The cats in the clearing seemed to have faded their friends out as they began to murmur to one another. Mr. Small pricked his ears and heard some cat meow something about the Clan leader. He sighed and shook his head.

"While they are distracted," Mr. Nosy whispered in his friend's ear," let's think of some Clan names for them."

Mr. Small nodded and mewed," I just hope they'll accept the names we give them."

"Me too," Mr. Nosy murmured, sighing.

* * *

**Review, ************************s'il vous plaît!**


End file.
